


Two close friends to the point people start questioning their friendship

by Cos_FZT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysitter sugawara koushi, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt Iwaizumi Hajime, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt Sawamura Daichi, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Me being sleep deprived and this came out of it, No beta reader, Original Character(s), Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad Sawamura Daichi, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Sexual Confusion, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, babysitter iwaizumi hajime, more tags will be added as I go, some f-bombs and other curses, sugawara and iwaizumi becomes best friends, will be droped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cos_FZT/pseuds/Cos_FZT
Summary: Daich and Oikawa make bad decisions and now has to deal with their jealousy of their best/childhood friends friendship. Additionally with a ton of misunderstanding and something positive might come out of this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui & Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The first few chapters take place in their second years summer break, around a two-ish week into the break.  
> \- Iwaizumi and Sugawara knew each other from a volleyball camp during the spring break when they went to middle school.

"Iwaizumi-kun? Hi! How are you?"

'Hello, Sugawara-kun.' Iwaizumi sounded frantic over the phone. 'Are you free right now? I might need your help.'

"Yeah! For the moment though. What can I-"

'Are you close to a mall head entrance?' Iwaizumi cut Sugawara off.

"Yeah, I am. How did you know?" Sugawara questioned.

'Give me a moment...Hold on. There you are!'  
"SUGA-SAN!" Someone screamed at Suga's left.

"Iwaizumi-kun. What are you doing here? And who do we have here?!" Sugawara gushed toward the toddler on the stroller pushed by Iwaizui was sporting a blue overall-shorts with a white t-shirt under. Pigtails adorning her brown curly hair and big hazel eyes looking like melted honey looked at the silver-haired teen.

"This is my cousin, Haruhi. I'm starting to babysit her every weekend until school starts again. Which means I visit Miyagi every weekend." 

"That sounds lovely. Anyhow you still haven't answered my questions. Maybe one and a half of a question. How did you know where I was?" Sugawara wondered

"Oh right! I needed to buy more baby formula since there is only one packaging left at home. And as for your second question, I saw you on the snap-map." Iwaizumi shrugged.

"Ahh~~ That makes sense."

"Anyways what are you doing here by yourself? Waiting for someone?" Iwaizumi asked as he checked the silver-haired teen out. 'Quite dressed up compared to his casual wear. Waiting on a date?'

*sigh* "Yeah, but we were supposed to meet one hour ago. He still hasn't answered-" just then a notification went off and cut Sugawara's sentence off, it was his phone. "COULDN'T HE WRITTEN THIS LIKE A HOUR AGO!" Suga screamed out of frustration as he reads the message, which made people around them give him a weird look.

"Hey, it's alright. Do you mind telling me what the problem is?" Iwaizumi tried to calm Suga down.

"It is nothing," Suga grumbled as he put his phone back to his bag.

"I don't believe it is nothing. I might not be the best to give advice as I am quite straightforward. However, I can lend an ear or two."

"Thank you, it is just-" Suga began "Daichi have started to cancel our meetups last second or like this time A HOUR LATE. Usually, he would tell me beforehand if he was unable to meet up. But we haven't been able to catch up- hell I haven't even heard from him before yesterday! And ever since our last match just between our schools we haven't been able to have any proper conversation. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like he is slipping further away."

"Hm...yeah I get your frustration. Oikawa is almost the same, whenever he sees a nice looking man or woman he simply leaves me behind. It's even worse if he knows them, strangely he only started doing this after our last match," Iwaizumi said seeming a bit distant.

"I guess that makes the two of us," Suga said gloomily, which created an awkward silence between them. "Well, I better get going. Don't wanna keep you from running your errand. Thank you for listening to me." 

"No problem. Hey, if...if you don't mind we could hang out for a while. I could use some help watching this little princess." Iwa suggested, he also doesn't mind some extra help, since it is his first-time babysitting alone.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Better than going home and doing nothing productive. How about we visit the new café afterwards? I hear they make great milk bread." Suga suggested as the three of them made their way inside the mall.

Little did they know another trio has a similar plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> If you want more clarification of something please feel free to ask.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update this fast (ever) again. Just got to see what my dyslexic brain takes me for now. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

"Haruhi-chan~ What would you like to try?" Suga asked the little girl on his lap looking very excited in the food pictured in the menu. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the colourful pages. 

'Sugawara is really good with kids. I hope he won't mind us hanging out more often in the future. If only Oikawa would be here too...damn I sound like a lovesick girl,' Iwa though, but was brought out of his train of thought.

"Iwaizumi-san? Is everything okay? You have been spacing out for quite a while now. If you are in a hurry-" 

"No...no, don't worry. I'm fine," Iwa stuttered and reassured Sugawara. "I'm just dreading to go home and watch over her by myself. I have watched over her before, though not alone, so I somewhat have some knowledge on what to do. But I don't have a lot to work on."

Both teens looked down at the table while the small toddler happily played with Sugawara's hand.

"Iwa-chan. May I call you Iwa-chan?" Suga suddenly asked.

Iwaizumi gave an affirmative nod.

"I'm aware we aren't that close and only started getting to know each other better since the training camp in middle school. So if it is not to much trouble for you or your aunt, you could stay at my place. Since no one is home this summer, I have the house for myself." Suga smiled at Iwa-chan. "I don't mind some extra company for a couple of days, also you could give her parents a few days for them selfs'," Suga finished.

Iwaizumi was silent moreover his face showed no emotion, except that he was pondering on something. After a few minutes:

"I do need all the help I can get right now. However, the little princesses parents' don't get home until late Monday afternoon. So it would be easier for me if you don't mind sleeping over at my aunts' place." Iwaizumi countered. "Also, it is not fair if only you call me by a nickname. Is that not right, Suga-chan," Iwa-chan challenged.

Sugawara giggled at Iwa-chan antic.

"Sounds like a good nickname for me. Not too different from what others usually call me. We should probably order something though. The little one here is getting frustrated by the second," Suga addressed the squirming toddler on his lap.

"Yeah, let's do that. I know what I want. What did you and she decide to get? I will order for us."

"I want a strawberry parfait, milk bread and a glass of chocolate milk for her," Suga ordered as he fished out a thousand yen from his wallet and handed it to Iwa-chan.

"I smell something...I think she needs a diaper change. Go and order I will come back in a moment," Suga flustered said as he picked up Haruhi's diaper bag and rushed towards the public bathroom with changing tables. 

\---one changed diaper later---

Suga let a heavy exhale out as he exited the bathroom with Haruhi on his left hip and the navy blue diaper bag on his right shoulder.

"That was a close call. Alright, let's get back to Iwa-chan shall we?" Suga asked the toddler that gave out a happy squeal.

As the duo made their way back into the café, the silver-haired teen did not pay any attention to the trio. They were looking at the menu right outside the café éntrance as he walked right past them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything went well I assume?" Iwa-chan asked when the duo came closer to the table.

"Yeah, she was not as fuzzy as I thought she would be while changing her. I must say Haruhi-chan is quite calm for her age. How old is she?" 

"She is going to be two years old in three or four months if I remember correctly. Maybe you could attend to her birthday party. My aunts won't mind me taking a friend with me. Furthermore, looking at how comfortable Haruhi is with you, she would probably want you there." Iwa concluded.

"That does sound fun, but I think we still should ask your aunt first."

"Gentlemen, your order. Enjoy!" the waiter happily wished with a tense smile.

"Choco!" Haruhi lisped and made grabby hands toward the tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Do you have a sippy cup with you? She shouldn't have much this late in the afternoon, since she hasn't taken a nap during the outing. And I also assume she didn't take a nap before you guys went out?" Suga asked as he tor a bit of milk bread for the toddler and put the rest away for later.

"She woke up later than usual today, but she should crash within an hour or two," Iwa informed and handed a sippy cup to Suga.

"That should be fine. But are you sure I'm allowed to sleepover at your aunt's house?" 

"I already asked her if you could sleepover. She responded it was alright, as long as we don't do anything inappropriate. Whatever that means. Hold a party and clean up after ourself." Iwa read of the short checklist from his aunt. "So when we have finished eating we should head over to your house and get your stuff. Or maybe get groceries beforehand."

"Sounds great to me! Do you have anything in mind for dinner? I have quite a lot of fresh produce at home, so-"

"Iwa-chan?"

"Oikawa?" Iwa confused whispered out and turned around towards the voice.

"Yo ho! Iwa-chan~ what a coincidence! I thought you were visiting your aunt this weekend!" Oikawa exclaimed happily at the sign of his childhood friend (crush).

"I am. But the better question is 'what are YOU doing here?'" Iwa questioned the brunette, clearly irritated. 

"Oh! I'm here with a friend and his girlfriend I think? I am not sure, did not ask. But who do we have here? Your cousin?" Oikawa flirted and shifted the attention towards Sugawara.

"Yes, that is my cousin." Iwa-chan deadpanned. "She is almost two years old."

"...Iwa-chan I meant who this other guy is. Why are you so mean to me." Oikawa fake sobbed.

"You don't need to know Shittykawa. Go back to your friends," Iwa dismissed and waved Oikawa to go away.

"Are you mad at me? What have I done you wrong?! I am sorry I won't do it again," Oikawa begged without understanding what he has done wrong.

'As if that ever will happen. You always ditch me for other people!' Iwaizumi angrily thought.

"Oi, Oikawa, don't just walk away like that. There are already enough people around to lose-. Suga?" Said a new voice surprised.

"Daichi? And Michimiya..." At the sight of Michimiya Yui looking over Daichi shoulder, Suga became speechless. 'He was seeing Michimiya all this time? Didn't Iwa-chan friend say he was meeting a friend? Was that Daichi? Didn't he say, girlfriend?! Did I get ditched for Michimiya?' Suga became paler and paler as his thought spiral out of control. He looked as he was ready to cry at any moment. 'This can not be true...'

"Dai-kun? You know who this is?" Oikawa questioned Daichi.

"Of course I know who he's! We go to the same school and play on the same volleyball team. How don't you know who he's though? Weren't you guys in the same training camp before?" Daichi asked.

"Oh yeah! You are right! No wonder I sort of recognised him. We were an unstoppable trio during that training camp! Isn't that right Mr Refreshing-kun and Iwa-chan-" Oikawa said as he turned around 

"Fuck this! We are leaving! I can't deal with this!" Iwa burst out at the sight of Sugas distress. 'We must leave imminently.'

"What?" Suga uttered confused, although complied. As he put Haruhi down on the stroller and bent down to strap her in, Iwa grabbed his hand. Iwaizumi dragged them away from the café while pushing the stroller, leaving the other two boys behind in confusion. Only the girl was happy, a smirk plastered on her face as she watched the silver-haired teen leave in a hurry with the brunette.

'This is my victory, Sugawara.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't dislike Michimiya, but she is the mean person in this story :))). Trying to keep mum and dad away from each other :(((.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
